The Agreement Dissection
"The Agreement Dissection" is the twenty-first episode of the fourth season of the The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on April 28, 2011. Summary Sheldon is frustrated at Priya's nullification of the Roommate Agreement using her knowledge of law and contracts. When he hears that Penny, Amy, and Bernadette will be ing Priya that night, he joins them for a and takes them dancing. Extended Plot Sheldon barges into the while Leonard is showering, stating that he drank a 32-ounce and needs to immediately. Leonard discourages it and points out Priya is in the shower with him. Sheldon is angered by this, claiming it is a violation of the Roommate Agreement, but he has no time to waste so he rushes over to Penny's place to urinate there. The following morning, Sheldon charges Leonard with two of the Roommate Agreement but Priya defends Leonard with her skills, nullifying Sheldon's charges. That night, Leonard, Howard, Raj, and Priya are eating on Pizza Night. When Sheldon arrives home, he realizes everyone is not eating pizza on Pizza Night which is a violation of the Roommate Agreement but, before he can do anything, Priya uses her lawyer skills to legalize the Greek food. Sheldon gives in and begins eating a which he claims "tastes like ". Soon, Sheldon can’t take it anymore, so he goes over to Penny's and congratulates her on hosting Pizza Night at her apartment. Penny declines as she is having dinner with Amy and Bernadette. Penny invites Sheldon, who initially refuses but agrees upon hearing that they probably will be "trashing" Priya. At a , Penny, Amy, and Bernadette are drinking while Sheldon is drinking . Amy warns Sheldon that they may go crazy and, soon enough, the girls are all drunk and in Amy's drunken state she asks Sheldon to kiss her and calls it a "scientific experiment". He declines and, instead, Amy kisses Penny. Soon, this brings up the dance topic and since Sheldon claims to be good at dancing styles such as the , , and , the girls force him to go dancing. Later, at a dance spot, Sheldon and Amy are dancing together when an old man approaches Penny and Bernadette and asks Bernadette to dance with him, but she excuses herself on account of being to Howard. The old man then asks Penny, who accepts. He dances with her, but keeps moving his hands down to her . Sheldon follows Amy back to her apartment. Amy invites Sheldon in and offers him some , which he accepts. When Sheldon is in the apartment he smells someone and inquires about it, and Amy directs his attention to the smoking who is a part of her department's study. Next, Sheldon tells Amy about Priya nullifying his Roommate Agreement and the power that comes with it. Amy tells him to play dirty and then him. Amy then tells Sheldon not to take her next action as a comment on the kiss; she dashes to the bathroom and s. The following morning, Sheldon has written a new and improved version of the Roommate Agreement and wants Leonard to sign it, but he refuses. Sheldon, foreseeing this, activates a sequence on his , akin to how Captain Kirk in the Star Trek episode " " activated the self-destruct sequence and threatened to blow up to kill both himself and an alien nemesis, unless he gave in to his demands. The self-destruct sequence will send an to Mr. and Mrs. Koothrappali informing them about Priya's secret relationship with a white boy. Leonard signs the paper after Priya threatens to end their relationship if he doesn't. Sheldon exclaims to Priya that she may have gone to , but he is an honorary graduate of fictional . In the final scene, Amy, , s with Sheldon and asks him what happened the previous night. Sheldon fills her in on the details including the kiss. They agree to restore their relationship to the point where both of them thought that it worked. Critics "This really was a good episode until those final few moments. The writing is sharp and the characters are entirely believable despite all the silly things they say. And yet the creative team betray their morality in those final moments. Sheldon is the reason the show is successful but he is also selfish and mean. That needs to be addressed or all this good work can be quickly undone."The TV Critic's Review The TV Critic's Review Notes * Title Reference: Priya "dissects" the Roommate Agreement using s she finds in it to get around Sheldon's claims of violations. * Chuck Lorre's vanity cardhttp://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=341 * This episode was watched by 10.71 million people with a of 3.3 (adults 18-49). Trivia * Amy sang the chorus of " " (by ) in the car after kissing Penny. * Sheldon claims that when Franconi's went out of business, they switched to Graziano's for their Pizza Night, but in "The Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem", Sheldon says he eats pizza from Giacomo's for Pizza Night, suggesting they have changed more than once. * Sheldon is an "honorary graduate of Starfleet Academy". * Sheldon took dance lessons (against his will) when he was younger. He says, "In the South, pre-adolescent children are forced through a process called , which indoctrinates them with all the social graces and dance skills needed to function in 18th century ." (Refer to this page on the late 18th and early 19th century Vienna formal dances and the cotillions.) However, Sheldon questions dancing in "The Middle Earth Paradigm", stating that Leonard, Raj, and he can't dance in "The Dumpling Paradox", and assures Penny that that in none of the infinitely many universes is he dancing in "The Gothowitz Deviation". Notably, he still sees dancing as punishment in this episode. * Howard and Raj only appear in one scene. * Sheldon and Amy's first kiss is in this episode, which Sheldon describes as "fascinating"; a favorite word used by his idol Spock. * The driver is played by Arnold Chun. * The 's voice (in the taxi) is Tom Yi. * When Sheldon is asked who else has he kissed in his life he does not mention Leonard's mom who kissed him in "The Maternal Congruence". This was mentioned by fans to The Big Bang Theory co-creator Bill Prady via his Twitter account, who replied that she didn't count as Beverly came on to Sheldon. Sheldon, Penny, and Beverly also mentioned that they would never say anything about it. * According to the producers, the smoking monkey was achieved through combining footage of a real nonsmoking monkey with s. * Priya incorrectly uses the legal principle " in a benefits the party that did not draft it" (in that such terms are construed against the party seeking to have them enforced) when she dissects Sheldon and Leonard's roommate agreement, since "bathroom emergency" is a vague, but not an ambiguous term. * As in "The Boyfriend Complexity", Sheldon once again demonstrates his ignorance of the law in this episode. In believing he has effected what he should comprehend to be a valid with Leonard, Sheldon instead forms what is at best a with Leonard. This is due to the prospective validity of the defense of to potentially effect an avoidance by Leonard of any enforceability of the Roommate agreement. At another point in the episode, Sheldon also once again demonstrates a misapprehension of the basic aims of as distinguished from when he mischaracterizes a for a sounding it a as an (and Priya humors him as to this). *In "The Bad Fish Paradigm, several ways are stated regarding how to annoy Sheldon. One of them was "Talk to him through the ". However, in this episode it is shown that Sheldon talks to Leonard while he(Leonard) was in the bathroom. It may mean that Sheldon doesn't mind talking through the as long as he is outside the . Quotes Sheldon: Leonard, are you in the shower? Leonard: I can't hear you, I'm in the shower! ---- Priya: Hang on, no! My client does not waive reading out the charges. Leonard: Cool, I got a lawyer...and I've seen her naked. ---- Priya: Section 7 here, on the right to enter the bathroom in an emergency situation is not specific as to what constitutes an emergency. Sheldon: That's ridiculous, a bathroom emergency is self explanatory. Priya: Is it? If Leonard forgot to trim his nose hair, can he barge in when you are showering? Sheldon: Irrelevant! Leonard doesn't trim his nose hair. He thinks because he is short, nobody can see up there. ---- Sheldon: (knocking) Penny, (knocking) Penny, (knocking) Penny. Penny: Oh hey, what's up? Sheldon: The mean Indian lady tried to make me eat lamb. Congratulations, pizza night will now be at your place: order one. ---- Sheldon: A girls night? Oh, I don't know if I'm up for an evening talking about s, s, and . Penny: Okay, suit yourself...we'll probably be trashing Priya a little. Sheldon: SHOTGUN! ---- Sheldon: Really, Amy? Tobacco and alcohol? Need I remind you; not a lot of scientific discoveries were made by people having a good time. Amy: Why did you bring him? He's crushing my buzz. ---- Amy: (singing) I kissed a girl and I liked it... (mumbling) Hope my boyfriend don't mind it... Sheldon: What happened to you? ---- Priya: So, what happens when it counts down? Sheldon: Unless Leonard signs the new agreement in the next 41 seconds, This computer will send an e-mail to your parents in India; saying that you're in a secret relationship with the whiter-than-a- -fluff Leonard Hoftstadter. ---- Sheldon: You may have gone to Cambridge, but I'm an honorary graduate of Starfleet Academy! ---- Sheldon: Ah, , the free prize of the bottom of every bottle. ---- (Ricky, the smoking monkey, is screeching in the background) Amy: They were out of , now get off my back! Tough living with an annoying little primate. Leonard: (shouting from the bedroom) Come on, Priya! Just admit I embarrass you! Sheldon: Preaching to the choir, sister. Gallery Dance7.jpg|Amy's smoking monkey. Dance6.png|Girls night out. Dance4.jpg|Eating at the Cheesecake Factory. Dance2.jpg|Amy making a point. Dance1.jpg|Penny getting her rear groped. Leonard in shower with Priya.jpg|Leonard and Priya in the shower. Tbbt421.jpg|Amy and Sheldon dancing. Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-23h50m27s5.png|Sheldon with his countdown to doomsday. Curt9.jpg|Heading off to a dance club. Curt8.jpg|Leonard is being disturbed. Curt5.jpg|Amy offering herself for an experiment in kissing. Curt4.jpg|Priya tearing apart the roommate agreement. Curt3.png|Sheldon threatening Priya. Curt2.jpg|Leonard in the shower. Curt13.jpg|Drunk Amy kisses Sheldon. Curt11.jpg|Sheldon and Amy at her place. Curt10.jpg|Sheldon, Priya and Leonard. Curt1.jpg|There shouldn't be two people in the shower. S&A2.jpg|Nerds dancing. References es: Category:Captain James T. Kirk Category:Season 4 Category:Priya Category:Roommate agreement Category:Leonard and Priya Category:Documents Category:Shamy